Anti-Overlord Challanges
by Unknown567
Summary: For those who want to write a Overlord fic but don't know what to Write come here. PM me for details.
1. Part 1

I've decided to put up some challenges if anybody wants do them because let's be honest this story could use a change of pace after reading the novel and watching the anime.

Here are the basic rules:

The protagonist is against Nazarick so joining them is a no-no.

You can add other guildmembers from AOG if you want and OCs

If you stick to the idea you choose, however the story goes and ends is entirely up to you. It can take place before the canon or after the latest arc.

The protagonist has to be a player from YGGDRASIL(except for the crossover challenges)

Origins:

 **Warrior:** _You're a skilled player and the best in PvP matches in the game. When you decided to have one last match in the arena before the game shuts down. However after the shutdown you find that you're still in your avatar and alone with only your raid team of two. Deciding to see what this new world is your group explores and makes a name for yourselves throughout the underground fighting rings. You eventually get the attention of Ainz Ooal Gown who sees you as a threat; now you must take on some of his most powerful combatants to survive._

 **Inquisitor** : _The guildmaster of a faction of holy warriors who fight against unholy enemies like undead, demons, and vampires. After being sent to the new world you find yourself within the one of the kingdoms(Either Slane Theocracy or Roble Holy Kingdom) with knowledge of the Sorcerer Kingdom you decided to rebuild your order. Plus you have discovered a new form of magic that is deadly against most of the heteromorphic races residing in the tomb._

 **Thief:** _a skilled rogue and brags to be the best in the game. When sent to the new world you become a freelancer to steal and sabotage for the highest bidder. When you learn of the Tomb of Nazarick and of how it's still impenetrable with their most valued possession the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown protected by one of their most fiercest warriors. You decide to pull of a heist on the tomb and goes out to assemble the best crew from around the lands._

 **Infiltrator:** _part of one of the guilds that were assembled to raid the Tomb you're guild was defeated badly and disassembled. Since then you have been looking for ways to get revenge on Nine's Own World. When sent to the new world you wander around until you heard about the Sorcerer Kingdom and their king Ainz Ooal Gown. You then have the idea of joining the kingdom and destroying it from within. Turning ally against ally, sabotaging plans, and gaining the undead lord's favor so you can deal the final blow yourself._

More coming soon, if you would like to accept or have questions be sure to PM me.


	2. Part 2

Here's the second part hope you all like these and I'll

* * *

have more uploaded to you soon. Remember PM me. 

**Conspirator:** _Known for your strategic deception and cunning you were part of a well-known guild and advisor to the guildmaster and enjoyed the power. When the game was to shut down you are all alone loathing that it was all to end; then you were sent to the new world. You laid low to get a grasp of the situation and to know all the major powers of the land. Then came the Sorcerer's kingdom where you know that their leader is a fellow player and is slowly growing in power. Realizing you can't take him head on you decide to strike from the shadows recruiting valuable allies to your cause: politicians, businessmen, workers, assassins, spies, and other important figures to create a cabal with the purpose of eradicating Nazarick._

 **Conqueror:** _The guildmaster of one of the largest guilds in YGGDRASIL you and tour guild have overcome many odds and battles through sheer strength of numbers. As the game soon shuts down your guild's strength is cut down to a quarter of what it once was. You think this was the end until you enter the new world where you see this as a second chance to achieve what you and your guild set out to do: surmount the world through absolute might. Everything seemed to be going smoothly until you entered the lands where Ainz Ooal Gown and his nation are settled. Now you are locked in a battle with one of the strongest players of the game where you must make alliances, create powerful weapons, and see which of the two can truly earns the right to rule the world._

 **Mystic:** _Part of your guild's inner circle you celebrate with your NPC apprentice as the game shuts down wondering if you will ever be something like this again. As the timer stops you realize something weird was happening and comprehend that you have been transported to a different world. After learning about Ainz Ooal Gown and his plans you decide to stop him but know that he's a much more powerful player than you are. That's when you learn that there are forgotten secrets, items, and rituals throughout the new world left behind by previous players who entered the game. You go out to gather strength and create a power base on par with the undead lord so that bring him down._

 **Crime lord:** _you and your spouse are one of the best duos in gaming starting ever since you two were dating you two have mastered any game that allows you to co-op especially YGGDRASSIL. In it you two are criminal duo like a fantasy Bonnie and Clyde; always raiding and pillaging while taking down other player with your combined skills. However, all good things must come to an end as the game soon shuts down. You and your love decide to wait out the end together when you realize that after the timer hits zero you haven't left. Now stuck in a new world you and your paramour decide to just make the best of it and have become smugglers to make a living. During one of your jobs you come across someone with a proposition to help find the lost treasure of a notorious pirate. After finding it you both become a legend in the criminal underworld. This inspires you two build your own criminal empire by uniting syndicates, taking over illegal businesses, crushing rivals and eventually coming across Eight Fingers and therefore Demiurge & Ainz Ooal Gown._

 **Hunter/Assassin:** _you were one of the players instrumental in stealing Nine's Own World's mine and pushing them back from the world it was kept in. You are the top of the Master Assassin and Hunter class throughout the game earning the nickname Maestro. As the game ended you were content knowing that it was fun being someone else especially who you wanted to be. Then when the server was supposed to shut down you arrived in the new world; unsure of what to do you decided to live a normal life in a port town near the sea. It all changed however when the town was invaded by the Sorcerer Kingdom to add it to their ever-expanding territory. Knowing they must be stopped but, realizing you can't do it alone you decide to create a society of assassins. You will become a Grandmaster recruiting anyone willing to help and teach them everything you know; they will carry out assignments to destabilize the kingdom as you will take targets of those who are allied with Nazarick. Ainz thinks he knows the true meaning of fear, but that's just because he hasn't met you._

* * *

Let me know if you accept any of these.


	3. Crossover Part

This chapter is for Crossover Challenges with certain games and anime. If you like to do any of these challenges be sure to send a review or PM.

* * *

 **Darksiders:** _You and four other gamers are close to one of the developers of the game YGGDRASSIL and so managed to convince them to let your avatars be the protagonists of one of your favorite games. Therefore, you all become The Five horseman: Death, War, Strife, Fury and lastly Pestilence. You become well known throughout the game until it was time for the servers to shut down. However, your group appeared in the new world where all the kingdoms struggle for supremacy. To make matters worse the Guildmaster of Nine's own world is making plans of conquest. Now you and your fellows must stop the Sorcerer King and bring balance like your characters._

 **Queen's Blade:** _The Sorcerer Kingdom has developed now ways to travel between worlds just like in YGGDRASSIL. The first of these worlds they explored was a world where some of the female are powerful combatants. They arrived just in time for the Queen's blade: a tournament where many beautiful warriors fight to become queen. Seeing an opportunity without wasting forces Ainz send his best which consists of Shalltear, Albedo, Mare, and the Pleiades Seven Sisters. Now the fate of a world rest in whoever wins the Queen's Blade._

 **Sekirei:** _Instead of Earth the Ship crashes in the New World on an isolated island in the middle of the sea. Using what they know the aliens create a domain on the island content and never having to go the outside world. That is until years later a merchant vessel arrives and discovers the island; the Sekirei learn about the land and the current situation and decide to send a few of there own to investigate. Eventually they cross paths with of Nazarick's Guardians and engaged in battle where aliens easily won. But this only antagonizes Ainz Ooal Gown who sees the Sekirei as a threat and must be eliminated. Now to survive they align with other kingdoms and bring the fight to the undead lord; while for some reason feeling unusual around certain people._

 **Mortal Kombat:** _The Sorcerer Kingdom have succeeded in taking over the world; when they discovered something left behind by one of the previous players who entered the new world. A portal able to travel to new worlds; this lead them to the realms of the Elder Gods where they would begin conquest just like Shao Khan did. The Elder gods however decided that for the Sorcerer Kingdom to take over the realms they would have to beat their strongest fighters in…. MORTAL KOMBAT! Only this time the tournament will take place in the Great Tomb of Nazarick where the Kombatants will have fight all of the guardians, the Pleiades, and Ainz Ooal Gown himself. Who will survive?_

 **Warcraft:** _After defeating the Burning Legion the Horde and Alliance go to lick their wounds. Then the Discovery of Azerite threatens to tip the balance as they now inch closer to war. That is when the events of the Undercity happen when Sylvannas drew her arrow and fired at Caila Menethil it was intercepted by another arrow. Though no one know who fired it things escalated quickly out of control and the Horde was at war with the Alliance once again. Later on, at Ashenvale when Sylvannas gave the order to fire at the Great Tree the payloads were stopped by a magical barrier that came out of nowhere protecting the tree from destruction. Sometime later news came that the banshee queen was overthrown and a new undead was named warchief. Around the same time a noble house once thought dead has returned proclaiming that they were in hiding and now want to rejoin the Alliance. Since then the war has been on even footing despite the allied races and innovation in azerite. After two recent major battles one of the champions start to notice that something isn't right and soon learns that both sides are being played by a third unknown party. Now heroes from both the Horde and Alliance must join forces once again to uncover this dastardly plot and save Azeroth._

 **Paladins:** _The war throught the Realm seem to be going at a small pace when all of a sudden Grand Magister Karne disappeared and in his place a new Grand Magister takes over the Magistrate. One of her first acts is to remove some of the members like: Lian, Khan, Ash, and even Fernando. The Magistrate still gather crystals but for much more sinister purpose. Now the Paladins must team up with old enemies to combat this new threat to the realms that somehow exists from another world._

 **Soul Calibur:** _With Soul Edge destroyed peace can finally be made throughout the world. That couldn't be farther from the truth as its power was sent throughout time and space finally reaching towards the new world; or more specifically the Great Tomb of Nazarick. With this power Ainz Ooal Gown constructed weapons of power for his guardians and combat maids called the Soulless Arms. With these they can travel to where the power came from so that they can begin a new path of conquest. Now once again a great battle will be etched into the very fabric of history._

* * *

That's all I'm going to give for the moment. I'm sure that i'll think up some new ones eventually; until then enjoy.


End file.
